icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LostInWarblerland/What I think should happen in iOMG. Chapter One.
Soo this is what I think should happen in iOMG and if ya don't like it don't read it. There will be about 2-3 Chapters. And I'm not American I just use American words In storys set in America. __________________iOMG__________________ "Pleasseee for me I'll do anythingwe need you tonight!" Carly begged, she put on her puppy dog face "pleasse", I sighed "Fine under one contition" I said she nodded "whatever you want, Sam" Carly replied I smiled "I want two bags of ribs one bucket of Fried Chicken and a mega huge samwich, all bought by you" I said she looked at me "Ok Ok" she sighed. Let me explain, a week ago Principal Franklin annonced that the school was having a 'Lock in" and everyone was happy then Me, Carly and Fredwad found out it was the same day as iCarly so Carly suggested that we do iCarly at the Lock In and everyone agreed, everyone exept me because I wanted to throw Gibby into a giant bowl of meatballs and Principal Franklin disagreed and until now I wasn't gonna go and anyway I'll just make Gibby wear a shirt, haha. "Well I'm glad your coming Sam" Frednub said, ughh I forgot he was here I looked at him "and you can bring me two Smoothies and a meatball sub Fredwad" I said he started to protest "fine I just won't come" I threatened he stopped "Fine" he said, then the bell rang and it was time for class. After a day of being shouted at and falling asleep then telling Freddie that all his stuff in his locker melted (the litle nub ran like his life depended on it)we had two hours to go home and get our stuff (in Carly and Fredwards case, my food) then it was finally time for the 'Lock In' can you imagine that me going to school the not coming out, Freddifer's Mom took forever saying goodbye making sure he had his tick lotion and all that craziness. ________________iOMG__________________ It had been a hour since the Lock in started and Mama was hungry i walked to my best friend "Carls, can you pass me my Sandwich Mamas hungry" I said she looked at me and rolled her eyes then she reached into her bag and pulled out a Ham Salad sandwich, Carls was passing it to me when Brad walked past "hey Brad" I said "Sam, how are you?" he stopped and asked "good" I replied "Well good, I have to go"he said "Bye" I replied as he left. I grabbed my sandwich Carly was smiling "what" I said talking with my mouth full "You love Brad?" she said still smiling my eyes widened "NO!!" I said spitting food everwhere "yeah you do" she sang "no" I said again biting into my hammy heaven "Just admit you love him" she said "No" I replied blushing slightly "fine" she said and walked away I bit into my sandwich again just as Fredderly came up to me "Here" he said and passed me a cup holder with two smoothies and a bag with a meatball sub in it he looked at me "well?" he said i gave him a 'what?!' face he shook his head and walked away. ______________iOMG_________________ That was Chapter One I hope you liked it XD. Category:Blog posts